cailloudorafandomcom-20200215-history
Dora
Dora Dora Marquez is Caillou's girlfriend and the title character and protagonist in Caillou and Dora: The Teenage Years. She is the friends of Mami. In the series, neither her father or her cousin appear, but Boots appears as a human in Episode 6. She sometimes ensues in destructive quests with Caillou, one of which saw her murder a student in Episode 6 in a game of truth or dare gone awry. Then, in Episode 7, Dora and Caillou escaped to a new home in a town where grounding is illegal. In the same episode, a criminal managed to shoot her mother. In Episode 8, She got fired from a cooking show. In Episode 14, She is saved from public execution. Looks Dora has dark skin, and has long brown hair. She also has brown eyes. * In Season 1, Dora mainly wore a pink t-shirt, yellow capris, and pink converse sneakers. Her hair was black, and had bangs. * In Season 2, She wore her pink shirt underneath a darker pink jacket, blue jeans, and her pink converse sneakers. She also wore black shades like Caillou. * In Season 3, her appearance has a few changes: her hair is brown, and no longer has bangs. Also, while she keeps her pink t-shirt and sneakers from Season 1, her yellow capris were replaced by green cargo capris. In Season 4, Dora switches back to her yellow capris. * When dressed as a Vampire on Halloween, her skin is pale, has red lipstick and red horns in her hair, and wears a black short-sleeved bouse with red trim and stripes, a red choker collar, long red gloves, black stockings with a red skeleton leg pattern on it. * During her following court session and deportation, She wore a lavender dress shirt with a cyan tie, a tan skirt, and black high-heels. * When disguised as Paradini at the end of Season 3, and the start of Season 4, She wore a blonde wig, and sported the shades from Season 2. Her outfit consisted of a white tank-top under a pink vest, black wristbands, a black belt with a silver buckle, pink ripped-up jeans, and pink sandals. When at the beach with Boots, she wore a pink bikini, and after "Boots Jr." popped up, she changed to a dark blue winter coat over a light blue shirt, a blue tie, dark blue pants, and blue converse sneakers before passing out and getting amnesia. * In the Season 4 episode "Worry" and onwards, She wears a pink flower in her hair, a pink leather jacket over a pink shirt, pink short shorts, white socks, and the same pink converse sneakers from Seasons 1-3. * During the Lawsuit against Boots and Little Bill, Dora wore a pink shirt under a magenta suit jacket with a matching bow-tie, a yellow skirt, and formal shoes. Trivia Dora often refers to her mother Mami as a bar slut, after Mami mentions having fallen pregnant with her at the bar. This always ends with Mami slapping Dora Category:Characters Category:Females